Incident West of Lano
Incident West of Lano is the eighth episode of the first season of Rawhide. It first aired on February 27, 1959. Plot A dead steer leads Favor to four women sharpshooters with a broken wheel who join the drive to the next town. Their leader finds Favor a man to her liking but a conflict with a wagon train of hides at a river crossing creates problems. - Source: IMDb.com Trivia *The premise of the story brings to mind a comment producer Charles Marquis Warren made to TV Guide while describing the life of a trail drover: "It was a rugged life and a man had to do all his living before he was 35. Even fixing a rusty wheel was dangerous. One scratch and you could be dead of blood poisoning." (CBS DVD) Quotes *Gil Favor (opening): “I got a cousin woman. Teaches in a schoolhouse back east. She tells me those boys daydream about becoming cowboys. Of all the jobs a man could pick, why’d ever he want to choose this way to make a living? 3,000 head of God’s lowest form of life. If they don’t die of tick fever, strangle in a dust storm or trample their fool selves to death, then the market’ll go down to two cents a pound on the hoof. They might as well have died before we set out. But they need food back east. It’s my job to get this herd moving. My name’s Gil Favor, trail boss.” *Wishbone, concerning the way his wagon is taking the bumpy terrain: “You could churn buttermilk on this thing the way it’s bouncing.” *Favor, to Hannah as she mentions the moon: “Makes a man feel he don’t stand near as tall as he thinks.” Cast Starring *Eric Fleming as Gil Favor *Clint Eastwood as Rowdy Yates Guest Star *Martha Hyer as Hannah Haley Co-Starring *Sheb Wooley as Pete Nolan *Paul Brinegar as Wishbone *James Murdock as Mushy *Steve Raines as Jim Quince *Rocky Shahan as Joe Scarlet *Robert H. Harris as Joe Blaney *Nancy Hadley as Emily Haley Supporting cast *James Anderson as Troxel *Abby Dalton as Ruth *Jacqueline Mayo as Margaret *Ron Soble as Morrow *K. L. Smith as Dawson Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Produced and Directed by: Charles Marquis Warren *Written by: Buckley Angell *Rawhide Theme Created and Composed by: Dimitri Tiomkin *Lyrics by: Ned Washington *Recorded by: Frankie Laine *Associate Producer: A. C. Lyles *Story Editor: Endre Bohem *Production Manager: Harry Templeton *Director of Photography: Philip Lathrop *Art Direction: Alex Golitzen & Robert Clatworthy *Film Editor: Russell Schoengarth *Assistant Director: Marshall Green *Set Decorations: Russell A. Gausman & Ray Jeffers *Makeup: Bud Westmore *Hair Stylist: Larry Germaine *''"Filmed at Universal-International Studios"'' *''"A CBS Television Network production"'' Images Incident West of Lano.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident West of Lano - Image 7.png Category:Episodes Category:Rawhide episodes Category:Rawhide season 1 episodes